A little alien
by jessxjess
Summary: When a cut offworld tuns out to be more than exptected to sam what will she do abotu the little suprise
1. Chapter 1 lizar Thingmabob's

**Heya this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad anyway hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 1. Lizard thingamabobs

It was a pleasant looking planet, blue skies, blue warm seas and green vegetation; well it would have made a perfect vacation sight if it weren't for the fact these lizard like creating were running behind SG1.

"GOD Daniel keep running", why couldn't he keep up with us O'Neil thought. (**This is set season1ish so Daniel isn't quite in shape yet)**

He looked around when he heard a muffled cry, Sam had fallen over and the lizard like creatures were almost to her, shit he thought as he started firing his P-90 at them. He ran over to her side.

Loads of worrying thought's were going through his head and he sighed with relief as he watched Carter get up, "you okai he asked "

"I'm fine sir" she knew she wasn't a sharp shooting pain was coming from her stomach but she didn't want him want be alarmed.

Suddenly they both took realise to the fact that the lizard like creatures were still coming, they started running back towards the gate.

Carter was starting to feel faint but just pushed the thought away and continued running.

As they neared the gate O'Neil started giving orders "Daniel dial the gate Carter, T'ealc start firing at those lizard thingamabobs", they all done what he said Daniel dialled the gate and entered IDC.

As the gate whooshed into action they all started going through Major Carter was last through the gate going in backwards firing as she went.

General Hammond immediately came to the gate room as soon as it started dialling, " are we getting a identification code sergeant" "yes sir getting SG-1 IDC ", of course he started getting worried they only came back early if some-one was hurt or they were under attack, "open the iris" he commanded , as soon as it was open SG-1 came running through Major Carter was the last through coming in backwards and stumbled as she came through and went rolling down the ramp, "CLOSE THE IRIS" he shouted back as he went running down to meet them "are you alright" he asked while helping Major Carter up.

He got a chorus of "yes sir" and one "I am well from T'ealc", "very well report to the infirmary for post mission check we will debrief tomorrow morning 0800 hours "he ordered ", permission to shower first sir" came the voice of Major Carter "I don't see why not but just don't take to long or Dr Frasier will probably come looking for you ".

With that they all stumbled out of the room.

"Well colonel you seem to be fine sir, you can go," said Dr Frasier to O'Neil and tell Sam if you see her to hurry and get down here before I come looking for myself with the biggest needle I can find." Will do thanks doc" and with that Jack left the infirmary.

Well I better go tell Carter doc's looking for her, he thought to himself he started heading for the locker room remembering Sam had said she would be in there taking a shower. As he neared the locker room he thought he could hear some-one crying he knocked on the door and got a muffled reply of " GO AWAY "Carter you gotta come out doc's looking for you why are you crying ".

Sam started thinking to herself I could tell him but that would mean a series of tests form Janet and she didn't feel like more than the post mission check right know. "It's nothing sir I'm on my way out now" and she quickly started getting dressed, felling very embarrassed CO had heard her crying.

As she neared the infirmary she started worrying what if Janet realised it hurt more than a cut was supposed to, something inside her was telling her to protect this pain and help it live And she didn't know why.

She opened the doors to an angry looking Janet , " and were the hell do you think you have been I don't mind you having a shower if it take 10 minutes not 1 HOUR" she yelled, "sorry Janet" Janet noted the nervous sound in her voice "Sam you okai" "yer I'm fine" she lied, " okai well just take a seat ," Sam went over and took a seat on one of the beds and Janet came over doing her normal post mission checklist .

15 minutes later she was done "well Sam you have a low BP and you seem a little vague but I'm just putting it down to fatigue so I am ordering you to take the next 2 days off", But before Sam could protest "Sam you need to take a rest you haven't been home in 2 weeks"." But Janet can't I just not go off world for 2 weeks i have some important work to do" "Sam you need to rest okai" "fine".With that Sam said her goodbyes and left and headed straight for home in truth she couldn't be happier at the sound of the T.V and a cup of coffee.

As soon as Sam walked through the door she picked up her mail and walked to the kitchen.

She put the mail on the counter and started to make a cup of coffee, she then made her coffee and headed for the living room but suddenly she felt what felt like a kick in her stomach and keeled over, there it was again it hurt like hell and she could swear she felt her cut suddenly split open with that the kick went again this time she collapsed to the floor. Withering in pain she crawled slowly to the phone. Another kick abrutted from her stomach with that she reached the phone only to have it slip from her hands onto the floor. Her headache was driving her mad she just wanted to sleep she couldn't reach the phone what harm could it do and she drifted into unconsciousness .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC

**OOO bad cliff hanger please review remember more reviews quicker i post chapters because I like making my reads happy**


	2. Chapter 2 a little thing

Chapter 2 – A little thing

Daniel, O'Neil, Teal'c and General Hammond, sat in the briefing room. O'Neil was doodling on a piece of paper and checking his watch every 5 minuets, Sam was late and this made everyone worried because she was never late. Hammond looked at jack before saying "Colonel go call her please if there is no answer go to house and take Dr Frasier" , he looked a bit worried at the mention of Dr Frasier before he replied "yes sir" and with that he left the room to the phone. As Jack reached the phone Janet came into the room, with the look on her face that said I need to see someone now, "haveuseensamineedtotalktoherrightaway" with speed so fast Jack could only make out a few words. He looked at her then sighed "doc a bit slower please" she looked at him with dagger eyes before saying "have you seen Sam I need to talk to her right away". Jack looked at her then at the phone " I was just about to call her she was late to work this morning" Her face went from worry to concern " call her now if there's no answer I need to get to her house right away", they quickly used the phone and the was no answer from her house so they quickly both ran out of the door to go to Sam's house.

She opened her eyes everything around her was blurry then the pain came a fire in her stomach like something was trying to eat her way out of it. She moved her hand to try and reach the phone it was ringing, but every centimetre felt like a mile as she kept reaching slowly closer to the phone then the ringing stopped. She felt her eyelids closing again and she drifted asleep.

She awoke with a shock, as she heard her door being kicked in, she opened her eyes and saw the faces of Jack and Janet standing with mouths open in shock in the door way.

Jack kicked the door in and went into the house looking around "Sir", Janet called, Jack went over the mouths dropped at what they saw Sam was laying on the floor covered in blood around her stomach and on her stomach was a little tiny lizard. Immediately Janet's medical training kicked in and she went over and felt Sam's neck for pulse "Sir call the base and have an ambulance come here now. Meanwhile Jack had his gun trained on the lizard that was just looking in shock at the new people who entered the room. "what about this little bugger I'm not leaving you alone with it" Jack stated, Janet turned round and looked at him it's not gonna harm me it's job is to help protect Sam I think its job it to protect Sam because it's her child.


End file.
